


We Know the Patterns

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashika met Anthea (and by extension Mycroft).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know the Patterns

Ashika could have spent several hours yelling at James for volunteering to give a speech last minute, but that time could be spent much more productively doing the damn research for him, given that neither of them knew the first thing about the subject. James wasn't usually so willing to give in to the Party Whip, and Ashika was a little disappointed that he'd made one of those compromises such that it only affected her. He just had to show up and give the pre-written speech, or something approximating it.

To make matters much much worse, apparently the parliamentary library was closed. Which, frankly, made less than no sense.

"Excuse me?" Ashika asked the woman standing near the closed sign, focussed entirely on her blackberry.

The woman didn't glance up. "National security," she said.

"Pardon?" Of all the answers that could have been given, that one made the least sense.

"Ten more minutes."

"Oh." If that was all, Ashika could probably wait here. "Is it fine if I just-"

The woman did glance up then. "A few more feet back."

"Right." Ashika pulled out her own blackberry to send an e-mail to Matt, since she was willing to bet James hadn't found the time to think of his junior staffer.

Ashika was just finishing up the e-mail when the library doors opened and a tall man holding an umbrella swept out, the Prime Minister tagging along behind him.

"We're done here," the tall man said, and the woman who had been on her blackberry moved to block the Prime Minister.

Ashika was trying to decide whether or not she actually believed what she was seeing when the woman, still holding her blackberry in both hands, nodded. "The library is open again, Ashika," she said, before hurrying after the tall man.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
